A Round Robin Gone Bad
by Stripe
Summary: Why my friends and I should never do an Inuyasha round robin. Rated because of... making out o.0 You should get a good laugh or two out of this.
1. RR I

Beginning Notes: XD Sorry Lisa. It had to be done! Yes, this is an actual round robin we did. Its funny.I wrote the parts against Inu/Kag, and Lisa and Kelly wrote the parts for Inu/Kag. This is why we should never do a SERIOUS Round Robin... Oh yes. The fuzzballs are from Michelle.

Disclaimer: Nope we don't own the characters.

A Round Robin Gone Bad

Written by- Stripe, shiechan, Sutafuzz and pinkstripe

-

Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff looking down at Kikio's new grave site. now that kikio is gone we can carry on with our romanceKagome thought."I love you kagome," Inuaysha said in a husky voice. " I love you to Inuyasha," Kagome answered.

A sudden gust of wind suddenly blew, and ,as Kagome was standing closer to the edge, she flew off! One might think they could hear Kagura's mocking laugh, but maybe it was just the wind. Or Kagome's screaming voice as she plummeted toward the earth.

Inuyaaha leaps into the air saving her, and givers her a long passionate kiss

Sango and Miroku watch on, slightly disgusted.  
"Now that I see them kissing, I'm kind of thinking Inuyasha was better off with Kikyou." Miroku said, grimacing.  
"Yeah... Hey! Maybe we can find Sesshomaru! I bet he'd make a good pairing for Kagome!" Sango agreed.  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
"Hm... Maybe we could find a way to revive Kikyou again."  
"Yeah!"

"Nah, I think they like eachother to much"  
Inu and Kag deepen thier kiss as inu runs his tounge over kag's lips begging for entrance

Which makes it all the more fun. Seeing those too making out is disgusting me. So we'll either go blind, or seperate the two!"  
"YEAH!" Sango said. "So first, we must find Sesshomaru. Then we get him to revive Kikyou and everything's perfect!"

"Maybe they should be broken apart, but first I have something to tell you"  
"What"  
"I love you"  
"Me to"  
Sart to make out, and are distracted

..until Miroku's hand 'happens' to touch Sango's rear end. "HENTAI!" Sango stormed off, leaving Miroku with a giant hand print on his cheek.  
"I knew I shouldn't have done that..." He muttered, rubbing his face.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha are paassionately kissing putting all of thier emotions into it

Shippou begins to make gagging sounds, finding the kissing exetremely gross and uncalled for.

Shippo ran away to find Miroku and Sango by a river. They had made up and started making out again.

But then Sango whacked Miroku on the head, as Miroku was still watching Inuyasha and Kagome make out, disgusted. This Miroku was a shape-shifting demon.

Inu and Kag frenched searching every crevice of eachothers mouths.

Sango walked off to find Sesshomaru cracking her knuckles as she went.

Kagome suddenly felt like she was going to sneeze...

She ignored the urge however and said sexily to Inuyasha:I want you

Then she sneezed, getting snot all over Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay" Inu replied wiping her tenderly   
"Now where were we?"  
"I believe you just said you wanted me."

Kagome suddenly had a sneezing fit...

And fell off the cliff.

-  
"C'mon, do you want QUARTER demons running around?"  
"Good point. I will revive this 'Kikyou' woman of yours. Oh, and your brother too. Its only because Rin begged me though."Sesshomaru said, placing his hand on the hilt of Tensaiga

Inu saves her yet again and carries her bridal style to Goshinkubu.  
-  
and because I love Rin he thought

Rin skipped up to Sesshomaru' side, grinning like a fool. 'Yay! Sesshy-Papa will revive Kohaku for me! I wonder if Kohaku-kun still remembers me... I hope he does!'

Sheshomoru loved Rin as a daughter and wanted to make her happy. He pulled out the Tensiega as he thought of his true love.

Sango led the youkai to Kikyou's grave first. The sword was swung, and the miko was revived.

Meanwhile Kag and Inu were sleeping in eachothers arms tired from making out so much.

Then somehow they found Kohaku and brought him back to life too.

-pop pop Fuzzballs suddenly appears and takes up the first rows seats to the theater. "ouuuu. intersting" they said watching intensly-

Now back to the show

Kohaku and Rin saw eachother, and hugged quickly.  
Kag and Inu were still making out.

- half of the fuzzB. apparently liked the kissing the other half are with Stripe. "What about action!" "Wow romantic!"-

They all make out

Sesshomaru and Kikyou stare blankly at everyone making out.  
"Disgusting." Sesshomaru said.  
"You said it." Kikyou agreed.

Then Kikyou and Sesshomaro start making out  
-  
Sango and Miroku watch the entire thing with discust but then turn to each other and passionatly make out getting far past secound base  
-  
Kouhaku and Rin walked off into the sunset hugging  
-  
Kagome and Inuyasha sneek off to a romantic hut and make out

Shippou starts gagging. "Too... Romantic... Must... Cover... EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Ending Notes:

Wonderful, wasn't it? I haven't changed anything, excpet for one word in one of my posts. Oh, and added a few lines In Shippou's watching them in disgust. Maybe this'll continue. Maybe it won't.You'll find out soon enough!

I really couldn't care less if you reviewed or not. I just thought this was too funny NOT to put up. Round Robins are fun, indeed they are XD


	2. RR II

Beginning Notes: This is a completely different Round Robin, but its still rather funny. There's no making ot in this chapter. Yes yes, I know you're all VERY disapointed. -sarcasm- It was done with just me and Michelle this time, so it turned out quite a bit differently... 

Oh yes. This actually starts out somewhat seriously. Then it slowly starts to get weirder and weirder...

Disclaimer: I don't own it. And neither does Michelle, unless she's been lying to me.

A Round Robin Gone Bad

Written By - Stripe and Sutafuzz

Part II

-

Rin, now magically 17, walked through the woods, humming a happy little song.

She saw a baby bird alone in a nest on a low branch.

"Aw... You poor thing!" She picked up the bird and set it on her shoulder where it chirruped happily.

So she set off again, except this time she was skipping.

A random bear demon suddenly appeared and was about to squish Rin with a giant bear paw when...

a chain scythe slashed out at the bears shoulders, distracting it from Rin.

Kohaku(now magically 19) held the weapon tightly in his hand, ready to counter the bear demon's next attack.

"Kohaku?" Rin said uncertainly.

As the bear hadn't attacked, Kohaku sliced it in two and it went up in pretty little sparklies.  
"Do you know me?" He asked, turning to Rin.

Rin sighed. "Do you remember?"

He shook his head sadly.

"Not even your sister?"

"I have a sister?"

"Nevermind. Let's travel together!"

"Ok, why not? Do you have any travel companions?"

"What are those?"

"People you travel with..."

"Oh! Like Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sa- Hey! What's that?" Another bear demon randomly appeared.

"Get out of the way!" Kohaku pushed Rin to the ground as the bear swung a giant claw. Rin was mostly unharmed, but the taijiya had taken the blow full force. He fell on his bleeding back, wincing as he did so.

"Uh... Kohaku?" She turned to the bear. "Mr. Bear could you leave us alone please please pretty please?"

(And it starts to get weird)  
The bear sudden had glasses on. "I am afraid, my dear, that the plot will not allow me to do so." He pulled down a chart from mid-air. "You see, you must either discover some special hidden power, someone has to come and save you, creating a love triangle, or Kohaku must put himself near death to save you." The chart and glasses disapeared, and the bear was about to strike Rin when...

A voice rang throughout the woods, "Inuyasha! SIT!" The bear crashed to the ground. A girl Rin recognized as kagome came rushing from the forest, and Inuyasha leaped from the bear costume as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Inuyasha and Kagome!" Rin said, waving happily to the two. Kohaku sat up and stared at all of them oddly.

"Did you bring the yummy stuff, Kagome?" the hanyou asked greedily.

"Stop being greedy!" Kagome scolded, glaring at him. "Yes i brought some, but for being mean spirited, you won't get any."

"Still... please... pretty please?" Inuyasha pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome sighed in defeat."Fine... But only if you apologize."

"I'm sorry..." Inuyasha looked down.

"Who are you apologizing to and why?"

"Er... Kohaku and Rin. Why... I was being a mean bear."

"Ok then." Kagome handed Inuyasha a cup of Ramen. "That's all you're getting though. I need to save some for Sango and Miroku."

"I want some! I want some!" Rin chanted.  
"Me too." Kohaku mumbled.

"I don't have enough for everyone!" A collective gasp was heard. Then Inuyasha choked on his ramen.

Rin looked hurt and started to cry. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared. "Who made Rin cry?"

Inuyasha held his throught, pointing to it painfully.  
Kagome pulled out a bow and arrow from nowhere. "Sesshomaru!"

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at the bow and arrow. "What did I ever do? Yeah, I've given the hanyou a couple of scratches, but what did I do to have the bow and arrows come out threateningly. I came here because Rin was crying. Can't I be a protective father?"

"...Its supposed to be dramatic. Just play along, OK"  
Kohaku stood up. "My back hurts." He announced, as if it were a surprise that getting hit with a giant bear claw would hurt.

Sesshomaru turned to Kohaku. "When did I ever say that you and Rin could go on a date?" After hearing that, Rin cried even harder.

"What's a date?" Kohaku asked curiously, cocking his head to one side.

"Its a fruit" Inuyasha replied after finally swallowing.

Kohaku checked under his feet. "I don't know about Rin... but I'm not on a date."

Rin, still crying, checked under her feet as well. "No... No date..." She said in between sobs.

"See. I don't know what you're talking about. Neither of us is on a date."

POOF! Stripe and Suta appeared in the middle of the scene. "What happened?" Suta asked, confuzzled.

"You put us in the Round Robin." Stripe said simply.

"Really! Wow! I wonder if i could get Kelly or Lisa here too..." Suta waved her arms around.

"Nope. They ain't writin' it." Stripe turned to see the Inuyasha characters staring at her oddly. "What? Haven't y'all ever seen a Texan before? Oh yeah... Texas don't exsist now..."

Suta walked over to Rin and started to shake her hand. "Hiya Rin! I always wanted to meet you. You probably don't know who I am, but I know you." Rin stopped crying and looked at Suta strangly.

"Darn... Sango and Miroku aren't here..." Stripe tapped her foot in thought. "Oh yeah. I'm writing this. Duh." She snapped her fingers and Sango and Miroku appeared, looking bewildered.

"Cool!" Suta snapped her fingers. "Hey! Nothing happened! Oh yeah... Rin and Kohaku are already here..."

"Oh. Kagura too, just for good measure." Stripe snapped her fingers and a see-through Kagura appeared. "Yay! I'm aliv- Wait a sec... A SHIT! I'm a ghost!"

"Wow." Suta snapped her fingers, and Shippou appeared.

"Maybe we should stop..." Stripe disapeared and went back to the gym room.

"What?" Suta sighed and disapeared too.  
"Now what were we doing before they interrupted?" Kagome asked.

Rin blnked. "I dunno"  
"I think it had something to do wth fruit..." Kohaku said.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I'm a ghost!" See-through Kagura whined.

Naraku appeared in his baboon suit with a camera in his hand. "Everybody, RUN!" The trees yelled.

Naraku shot a picture and laughed maniacly. "Ku, Ku, Ku. Yes! I, Naraku, now have blackmail!"

Naraku was alone, though. Picture this, Naraku standing in nothing. Even the grass ran away, since everyone ran away there was no scenery.

Ending Notes:

Weird in its own special way. Yush XD

Reviews:

sapphire-glass - That was my doing. Yush!

shiechan - I did.

Kagome's Girl - 1. Its a Round Robin. Not Robin Hood. My friends wrote some parts, I wrote others.  
2. So do I. He's scarred for life now.  
3. Tell that to Lisa. It was her fault.  
4. See above.  
5. I never said it was romance. Its put under Humor/Parody, not romance.  
6. Be glad its written, not drawn.  
7. Thank you for giving me my first official negative comment! High-five!


End file.
